Information relating to a wide variety of subject matter is generally available in a massive scale. Memorizing information relating to a particular subject matter is often a difficult task due to the large amount of information available. Techniques for memorizing information, such as using flash cards, are slow to assist in memorization and require a large amount of focus and effort. Computer programs can be used to improve a user's ability to memorize information relating to the subject matter.
But, existing programs may not keep a user's focus. Additionally, the existing programs may not impose a negative consequence to the user for incorrectly answering a question. Further, after using existing programs, the user often forgets what he or she recently memorized. The user is inconvenienced due to a lack of results from existing programs.